cosmoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Argonaut Origin
Argonaut (Jason Moreau) Timberwolf (Anthony Moreau) Mirage (Amy Andrews) Jeanie and Bill Moreau Hank "Mad Dog" Willis The Hounds Agent Mason Moore (2011) Two snowboarders are lost in an avelanche, in the swiss alps: Anthony Moreau (Timberwolf) and a friend. Anthony manges to dig himself out of the snow and searches for his friend, quickly falling into a state of histaria. When the search and rescue mission arrives on the mountain hours later, they find the other snowboarder, who has died, and a frozen man they assume is Anthony. The man is clothed only in a golden garment and rags. Anthony sees the helicopter right as it leaves with his friends dead body and this frozen man. In the hospital doctors discover signs of life in the body of the frozen man. They hook him up to life support and thaw him. Soon he regains consiousness. When he wakes up he has no memory of any of his past life, or even his name. There are also no records of his disappearance, meaning that there are no clues to who he is or where he came from. They also find that when he is separated from the golden cloth, he becomes dizzy and weak, frequently collapsing. A FBI agent called Mason Moore, is put in charge of finding out who he is. Jeanie and Bill Moreau, Anthony's parents, come to the hospital only to find that their son is still missing, and this mysterious man in the hospital instead. The Moreau's decide to take this new man into their home in Detroit. Jeanie decides to call him Jason, after the Ancient Greek hero who stole the Golden Fleece. Jason and the Moreau's quickly bond and Jason decides to make Moreau, his last name. Over the next months, as Jason becomes accustomed to his surroundings, he begins to live a normal life. He gets a job for a concrete company, where his incredible strength and stamina make him a very popular employee. Jason always wears the golden cloth under his clothes. At one point he was caught in the middle of an armed robbery of a gas station by two thugs from a bike gang called "The Hounds". Using a broom stick, he easily disarmed and incapacitated the criminals. At one pointe during the fight he is shot at by one of the thugs. The bullet happened to hit the golden cloth and simply bounced off. Jason also discovered that he seemed to have an incredible ability to fight simply from muscle memory, since he had never fought anyone since waking up. He is also visited frequently by Agent Moore who brings with him different psychologists, and other specialists, trying to uncover his history. One of the people he brings with him is Amy Andrews (later Mirage), a masters anthropology student from Yale and an expert in superheroes. She has a theory that the golden cloth that gives Jason his strength, is the same material as Apollo's golden cape, which gave Apollo the powers of flight and near indestructibility. Over multiple visits, Amy confirms this theory using multiple test that where also used on the golden cape. Upon analysis of the ice Jason was found in, it is discovered that Jason had been frozen for roughly one and half millennia, meaning the cloth had been keeping him alive (and he started to die, every time he was separated from it). When learning of this information, Agent Moore uses a top secrete Russian technique (Death of Wonder, later stolen from the Russians by Lioness), to split the cloth, turning half of it into a liquid form and then tattooing it into Jason's skin. The other half of the cloth is experimented on, to discover it's powers and potential. It is discovered that as well as giving Jason super strength, endurance, stamina, and agility, it also is completely indestructible and can not be damaged. Agent Moore realizes the potential super soldier that Jason could become, and he recruits Jason to fight crime in his local area. Going by "The Argonaut" and sporting a costume created by mixing and matching bullet-proof swat uniforms with his own golden cloth, Jason begins busting drug rings run by The Hounds and other gangs, going into situations far too dangerous for average police officers. Eventually he catches and arrests Hank "Mad Dog" Willis, the leader of the Hounds. When in prison, "Mad Dog" Willis learns of the Argonauts adoptive parents, and decides that he is going to have revenge on Jason Moreau. He sends a group of his henchmen to kill Jeanie and Bill while Jason is out on a mission. When Jason finds out about the murder of Bill and Jeanie, he blames himself for their deaths. Jason cuts of all communication with any of the people involved in his life since he was discovered and abandons his new life as a superhero, including the golden cloth. Jason moves to northern Canada, to try to work away his grief and guilt. Meanwhile, in Switzerland, Anthony Moreau stubbles into a hospital. He is covered in animal furs and weapons made of bones. He has survived on the mountain alone for nearly five months fighting off wolves and bears and turning their bones into knives which he is now adept at using. He is nursed back to health in the hospital, then heads back home to his family. Upon arrival in America, Anthony learns of his parents murder. Overcome with grief and anger, Anthony vows to avenge his parents. First he breaks into the prison murdering every member of "The Hounds". Trying to save his own life, "Mad Dog" Willis tells Anthony of Jason. This does not stop Willis' inevitable death, but does give Anthony a new person to hunt. Anthony decides to take the name Timberwolf, claiming that his only family now are the wolves of the mountains. Timberwolf follows every clue he can find until he finally finds Jason, working in the Alberta oil field. He carefully plans his attack, waiting for a time Jason is alone. When Jason leaves work, Timberwolf throws a knife popping a tire on Jason's truck making the vehicle spin out of control on the icy roads before crashing. Timberwolf pulls a bleeding Jason out of the wrecked truck and introduces himself before attacking Jason. Jason manages to counter and a brutal fight erupts. Timberwolf dominates at first, but as the fight goes on, he begins to show signs of fatigue. Jason manages to knock Timberwolf unconscious then drag him to the hospital, where Jason himself passes out from blood loss on the front steps. When Jason comes to Timberwolf has already been arrested for all his murders and sent to a state prison. Jason realizes that he can't run from his past, and decides that he is once again going to use his powers to help protect people. He returns to Detroit and first finds Amy then the two of them find Agent Moore. Jason tells Agent Moore that he wants to be a superhero again and Agent Moore gives him a new, completed Argonaut costume, complete with the golden cloth sewn into its very fabric. Agent Moore than tells Jason that he has been put in charge of putting to together a team of superpowered crime fighters and that he wants the Argonaut to be a part of it.